I like that you are broken, broken like me
by TheObsessedFanficer
Summary: After the events of the Last Jedi, Rey and Kylo Ren find that they still a bond, and as treachery and sedition poisons both of their causes, they flee and are forced to use this bond to reach out to each other and to survive. T for safety :)
1. Silence

Silence.

Utter, painful silence. Kylo Ren shuddered and took a deep breath. Not again, he thought to himself.

Rey was facing the wall, away from him, and he felt a sudden impulse to tap her on the back and get her to look at him. But he held back, because this was the way it had been, every time.

Silence.

Though Snoke was dead, Rey and Ren still seemed connected, linked. Force bond. Snoke had opened a doorway that couldn't be closed ever again. Ren saw her back shudder, and he sensed the quiet sadness within her.

He blinked and swallowed his breath, guilt flooding his being.

"Supreme Leader?" Hux was practically sneering at him.

He snapped to attention, and back into reality. "Yes?"

* * *

Rey recovered from their force bond moment much quicker, and in most circumstances she was fine afterwards. But this time her cheeks were wet. Rey still felt that he could change. But her spirit was drenched and tired, and the sore aftershock of what Ben had said about her parents still gnawed at her. She was certain he was wrong, and yet his words seemed as if they had a ring of truth.

And she couldn't believe that he would say something that would hurt her so much. She told herself she didn't care; put on a brave face every time the Force Bond happened.

But the Force Bonds were happening more and more, and yet Rey had not yet told anyone.

They had found a new base, and were safe for now. At least from the First Order.

In the medbay, Rey found Finn and Rose, Finn updating Rose about the events that had occurred since leaving Crait. They were a sweet couple, Rey admitted. Though Rey once had a... certain fondness for Finn, she found her attention was taken by someone else, though she could hardly admit it to herself, and certainly would not to others, especially considering who he was.

Turning her attention away from... him, she reflected on the rest of the Resistance.

Poe was slightly less Poe-ish, and like the rest of the Resistance, he was mourning the Vice Admiral. Rey suspected he felt some guilt for having been so harsh to Holdo, and she sensed something even more than that.

Leia was Leia, leading a resistance and ever so busy. Rey hardly got a chance to talk to her, but looked upon her as a mother. The irony, she thought. She seemed to find parents in the ones who Ben felt betrayed by. And so far, they died because of it. Rey felt a stab of guilt and she quietly said goodbye to Finn and Rose, who were in their own world, and went outside to think.

* * *

Ren watched his troops march, but his mind was elsewhere. God, he wished that Rey would talk to him, say anything.

Silence.

Speak of the devil.

Briefly he met Rey's eyes, and just as quick she turned away.

His heart fluttered in his chest, and he drew in a sharp breath and mustered up the courage to talk.

"So."

No response. It was as he expected.

"How... How is the General?"

Rey whipped around and glared at him. "The general? You mean your mother?"

Ren froze, then nodded slightly, as if afraid someone would see him admitting it.

"As you might expect a woman in her state to be."

Ren was not sure what she meant by that, but the edge in her voice was a sharp blade that cut him deep. "And... You?"

That threw Rey off gaurd. "Me?" Her voice quavered slightly.

"Yes."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."


	2. The Traitors in our Midst

**Hello there.**

 **This is a rather brief a/n, but anyways. I will somewhat attempt to update regularly... but, honestly, I can't guarantee it, but I will try!. :) You know what? I don't even know if anyone is going to read this chapter, so why write this a/n? anyways.**

 **Another somewhat notey note is that as I would have no idea where the Resistance could have gone, I'm not putting it :/ sorry.**

 **If any characters seem somewhat... OOC, then please accept my apology and alert me and I'll see if I can change it... Oh yes and I refer to Kylo Ren as Ren because Kylo (alone) just sounds silly to me.**

 **Ok sorry :) enjoy.**

 **(how many flippin emojis am I even going to use!?)**

 **Oh yes, I don't own star wars or it's characters.**

* * *

Her mouth managed to move. "Fine. I'm fine. Why?"

He smirked, and for some reason that only infuriated her more. "Your reaction says otherwise."

"Do we have to talk?" Rey asked.

Ren shot her a wry smile. "I prefer it to the silence."

She stayed silent.

"We could discuss battle plans." Was that a hint of sarcasm that Rey detected?

"Snake." Rey spat out.

Bored, Ren folded his hands. "Yes, so you've said."

And that was it.

Ren opened his eyes to find Hux standing dangerously close to him, with one hand in his vest. Hux coughed and slightly adjusted his hand and pulled out a handkerchief, which Ren suspected was placed rather close to his blaster.

"General."

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" Hux made a failed attempt to pretend that he needed to wipe his nose.

"Don't bother. Just know I'll be watching you. Closely." Ren made a show of clipping his lightsaber to his belt, but even as he did, he felt his confidence waver.

* * *

Leia glanced at Rey walking in, clearly shaken, and she grabbed her by the arm and dragged into the hallway.

"Rey, I trust you."

"I trust you too." Rey trembled slightly.

Leia glanced around, before whispering, "I think one of our own is collaborating with the... enemy."

"What!?" She could hardly keep herself from yelling. "Well, why don't we do something about it? Put this person... in confinement!"

"Rey, wait, wait. I don't know who it is, but someone has attempted several unauthorized transmissions to companies and people associated with the First Order."

"No one would do that without covering their tracks better, surely?"

"I don't know."

* * *

*Some days later, because the author is lazy.*

"Get a sandwich if you want a god forsaken sandwich! I don't give a crap!" An angry voice yelled from behind her.

That caught Rey off guard. She turned around to find Kylo Ren catching his breath, his face extremely red.

"First order full of problems?"

"The First Order? More like life." he scoffed.

"Oh, good. That makes me glad. Is now a good time for attack?" Was she being almost... playful?

"Hardly." It was a little more like he could hardly keep himself from smiling. "Leading an organization is hard."

"I'm sure your mother could say the same. And actually, the First Order is less of an organization and more of a tyranny."

"Maybe."

"Aha! You admit it!" Rey was quite triumphant.

"Who are you?" Ben was confused.

"We've already been over this, Ben."

"No, I mean, you've changed. You're clearly funnier." He smiled.

Offended, she grew serious. "What? Funnier? To you? You're a murderer!"

"There's no getting through to you, is there?" He sighed, and suddenly they were back in reality, and he began yelling again about sandwiches.

* * *

 **Ok, so, it's funny to think that in such a serious world, they probably have sandwiches, right? How could a galaxy be so technologically advanced and not have SANDWICHES!? Ok I'm done being ridiculous, I swear I'll be more serious next chapter. If you hate me it's fine. This one was slightly shorter because life is complicated. So is death but I ain't dead.**

 **Till next time :)**


	3. Flee

Ren awoke with a start, fairly certain he had heard something rustle and a shadow move near his door. He looked around but sensed nothing.

"Who's there?" He turned the light on, but there was no one there.

"Why are you awake?" The question was, why was Rey awake?

"Why are you?"

"I asked first, Ben."

"I don't know, Rey. Maybe I'm going to attack your base."

She scoffed. "You don't even know where it is."

"Perhaps. I can attack you though." Ren was joking, of course, but many a truth is said in jest.

"I'd like you to try." Good, she knew he was joking.

"Hm. Well, you've killed One Supreme Leader already. Maybe take a break?"

"Me? You're the one who did it."

"Fine. We did it." he laughed.

"Wait, we? There is no we." Though it hurt her, Rey crossed her arms in defiance- this relationship was getting much to close for comfort.

Ren blinked and looked around his bedroom. Restless, he sighed wearily and went to take a walk.

* * *

Rey sat up, catching her breath and propping herself up in bed. It was heard to breath; she slowed herself down and focused: inhale. Good, she thought. Now exhale. Slowly she caught her breath and stood up to take a walk.

Outside, the forest was lush and green, but she could swear she saw shadows darting beneath the trees. She put her hand closer to her blaster.

The path was crunching under her feet, and little did she know that far away in space was Kylo Ren, walking in the same direction as she was, his shoes quiet on the smooth floor of his ship.

Crunchily she made her way back to the base, but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. Rey tried to scream but the person's other hand covered her mouth, and she kicked and thrashed until she heard a familiar voice.

"Rey, I need you to run. I'm scattering everyone, but I'll be watching everyone closely," Leia spoke in hushed tones. "I thought this was best."

"Run?"

"Away. Back to Crait."

"Crait? Will others be there?"

"No."


End file.
